Seven Days in Heaven
by InfiniteDragon
Summary: Set immediately following Seven Days to Heaven. Main pairing: Chad, Tatsuki. Others: Ichiruki, Ishiori, Chizu... TBA. After Tatsuki's parents are killed, how will she, Chad, and the Kurosaki twins find them to say goodbye- in a war-torn Seireitei? Weak M.
1. Chapter 1: Seireitei Scramble

_**Seven Days in Heaven**_

Wherein Sado Yasutora gets a girlfriend, and Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki begin to grow up- and some other things happen.

Bear in mind, this is just a teaser chapter- it begins about 5 hours after the original story ends.

For more information, see the A/N at the end of the teaser.

As always, don't own Bleach, the world(s), or the characters- I just use 'em for fun, not profit.

**Chap. 1**

_Damn it! I should have known this would happen!_

But the embattled man didn't really have time to think. For all the promises he'd made to Arisawa Tatsuki- the girl he was rapidly falling in love with- and the Kurosaki twins- little sisters of his best friend- there was just no way he could guarantee their safety.

Because the four of them had left the world of the living to enter Soul Society, so that Tatsuki could say goodbye to her parents- who had been killed in a Hollow attack the previous day. And while their home town of Karakura, on the outskirts of Tokyo proper, was one of the most dangerous places to be on Earth, it was, at the moment, thousands of times safer than where they were know- even if one counted the massive battle of the previous night.

That night, Chad as his friends called him, had taken down an Arrancar disguised as a regular Hollow, but been struck down by a nerve toxin during the fight. Tatsuki, just coming into awareness of her own powers, combined with the already-awake, though untested, abilities of the Kurosakis, had rushed him to the town's large hospital, already having done what they could at the Kurosaki's clinic, run by their father, Isshin.

Chad ducked another blow from the massive, black beast before him, stepped forward, and delivered a crushing uppercut to the creature's mask. It flew backward, already disintegrating, but three more stepped forward at once to fill it's vacancy. Behind him, he could feel the three living girls back to back, fighting desperately to hold off the swarm of lesser hollows that got around him in the alley, whether by burrowing, flight, or climbing walls.

"Chad!" Tatsuki suddenly screamed, and he turned his head to see a bird-like Hollow grip the youngest twin's, the soft red-head Yuzu's leg, and begin to lift her off of the ground.

For the first few flaps of the large, feathered wings, he could see the beast straining, the black claws digging through the girl's shirt and into her tender flesh. But by the time the fifth flap had finished, Yuzu's feet had just been starting to leave the ground, when the brilliant blue bolt left Chad's right fist and engulfed the creature. The talons, slowly vanishing, were left intact, but the rest of the Hollow was completely obliterated. "Bind her if you can," was all he said before he turned his attention back to the larger enemies behind him.

_Only a fool would take them into a war zone! We haven't even seen a hint of a shinigami since we arrived. What's happening out there?_

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki was scared- very scared. More scared than she'd ever been, in fact. _Are we going to die? I promised Ichigo I'd protect them- not get them killed! And what happens if you die here, anyway? Isn't this where dead people go?_

Unlike Chad, who'd had a great deal of experience fighting, but little training, Tatsuki was able to maintain her focus on the combat while thinking, because she had considerably more training- though admittedly, not with fighting ravenous monsters. Still, her hand-to-hand abilities were world-class, if the talent scouts she'd talked to after her last tournament were any indication, and the newly awakened abilities she'd found on Earth had been noticeably stronger and easier to use, here.

_I'd be dead on my feet if we were still in Karakura- too much reiatsu. But here, it's so easy to draw it in. Even Karin and Yuzu don't look that tired._

Although she could still see them wearing down- the slightly taller, black-haired twin was scowling at a hollow during the short pause between waves, panting slightly. Her younger sister, Yuzu, wiped sweat off her brow and tried to ignore the four slowly-bleeding holes in her shoulders. "You two, stay behind me for the next wave. I'll hold 'em back while you rest up a little. Okay?"

Karin shot her a glare, but nodded and stepped backward with her sister. "Chad, behind you. Don't back up, 'kay?"

The dark-skinned giant didn't twitch, but in the sudden stillness, she knew he'd heard.

_Why haven't they attacked, yet? Something's happening._

A Hollow's roar somewhere in the distant- but near enough to give hope- was cut off suddenly in a gurgle of dark blood.

Something that sounded vaguely human gave a triumphant roar, and a different, higher pitched, voice screamed out, "Charge!"

_What the hell? Are we... is this it?_

Before she could ask Chad what was happening, he sent a burst from his black Giant's Arm into the large hollow on his right, then repeated the gesture to the one on the left, and put himself in a ready stance, but didn't say anything as the middle one growled and began to move forward.

Behind her, she could hear the lesser Hollows chittering. _It almost sounds like... they're afraid!_

Without further warning, the creatures began to run- away from them. En mass, they were fleeing in the same direction- directly away from whoever had made that battle cry. Tatsuki watched them for a few seconds more to be sure they were really retreating, then risked turning again in time to see Chad's shield take a powerful blow from the giant monster, but not move an inch. In response, his bare left hand reached out and snatched the arm he'd just been struck with and yanked downward, pulling the Hollow's head within reach. Before it could recover, the giant had brought both linked hands down onto it's mask, shattering it into a hundred pieces.

The Hollows behind the giant began to retreat as well, each fleeing to the side and then following after their lesser brethren, and then there was a wash of relief when she saw why.

Running toward them at full speed was a short, orange-haired young woman and a tall, black-haired, stocky man with a white sweat band, both wearing the thick, black Shinigami robes she'd become familiar with. Their blades and clothes were both running with black blood, but behind them came fourteen other soul reapers, each of them bloody.

"We found you!" the woman in the lead yelled, "Sado-san! Ukitake Taicho sent us after you as soon as he felt you arrive- come this way, quickly! The Seireitei's been overrun, but the squad barracks are still safe."

"Don't hog all the speech, Kiyone," the dark haired man cried while glaring at his companion, "We agreed that I'd get to say half!"

Tatsuki wasn't willing to listen any further. Chad hadn't attacked them yet, so they must be allies, and that agreed with what her instincts said as well. So without a word, she leaned down to Yuzu and pulled the girl's swiftly weakening arms around her neck and stood up, bearing her on her back. "Come on, Karin, Yuzu. Let's go see what these Soul Reapers can do."

* * *

**A/N:** So there's been a change of plans. While I was 'originally' going to tie my first Bleach Fic, Seven Days to Heaven, into a much larger retelling of the main story from Bleach, I've come across a better idea. Why not, instead of going over a million events we all know, just tell snippets here and there? You know, like 'normal' fanfics? So that's what I'm going to do. _This_ one is, again, going to mostly feature the Chad/Tatsuki relationship I've already covered in the first one, but it will be less oriented on them and more on... others.

The series as a whole could still be titled "Not a coward..." since that's the basis for the whole lot of 'em, and I'm going to rename the original story to that as well, but not until I get this one complete- just to make sure I have an actual series by then.

Also bear in mind, that I have a lot to write at the moment. I'm finishing my Naruto story, _Late Blossoms_, (featuring a Hina/Naru/Saku triangle- that ends well for all, set 5+ years post-shippuden).

After that I still need to finish my Avatar trilogy- that I haven't touched (much) since I started the first Seven Days. But it _will_ be written- because Bleach (and Chad/Tatsuki) are too much fun not too.

So look forward to it, wait with baited breath, etc.

And as always, review if you like- it won't get the next chapter up sooner, but it will get the ones after that done much quicker. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

**A/N:**Yay, here's chapter two of Seven Days 2! As I've said previously, this particular story is now part of my "Not a Coward..." collection, which deals with a number of possible futures and relationships, from many points of view, with one common factor- the people involved are less afraid to say what they feel. Both to themselves, to others around them, and most importantly, to the people they feel that way about.

As always, don't own Bleach, the world(s), or the characters- I just use 'em for fun, not profit.

**Chap. 2**

"Sado-san!"

_How does that shinigami- know my name?_ "Y... yes?"

"I'm Kotetsu Kiyone, Third Seat of Squad Thirteen! We've been sent to retrieve you- Ukitake-taicho was very surprised to sense the Senkaimon from the Urahara Shoten opening, so... well, here we are! But we need to get going, the Hollows will be back, and more of them, too! Come on, this way to the squad barracks!"  
All of this was said very quickly, so fast that, to Tatsuki's ears at least, the short orange-haired woman didn't even take a breath. But there was something in her eyes that made Tatsuki nervous, all the same. It wasn't that she felt she couldn't trust the soul reaper. In fact, she seemed one of the most trustworthy out of the group. Aside from maybe the tall, dark-haired man who kept _looking at her_. No, Tatsuki's nervousness came from something else. Something... in the way the other woman's eyes raked over Chad. _But I'm not jealous. That's just crazy- I mean, they just met. Right?_

_* * *_

For the most part, the trip to the Squad Thirteen barracks was uneventful- if you didn't consider near-constant Hollow attacks in the middle of Soul Society a noteworthy event. However, the team of seated officers that had been sent with the two co-3rd Seats of the squad were able to deal with the mostly-minor beasts without Tatsuki, Chad, or Karin's help, giving the four of them a much-needed break.

Kiyone and Sentaro guided them through the twisting hallways after passing layers of standing guards before pausing and kneeling simultaneously outside two sliding doors bearing the simple plaque 'Ukitake Taicho'.

The woman knocked first, softly, and said in a voice barely over a whisper, "Taicho-sama? We've brought them back... are you...?"

What little Chad knew of the two 3rd seat's relationship with each other and their Captain went completely opposite from their current behavior- at least now that they were in the Barracks. _Something must be wrong with Ukitake-san_.

There was a murmur from the other side of the door, too quiet for the four humans to make out, but at once Sentaro slid the doorway open and gestured for them to enter while the two Shinigami guards and 3rd seats slid aside to allow them passage.

What Chad saw walking into the office was not what he had expected. He knew, intellectually, that Ukitake Juushiro suffered from a chronic, permanent, and likely life-threatening illness that kept him from performing his duties on a semi-regular basis. But he did not expect to see blood splattering the papers that were strewn across the desk, or the more red than white linen cloth the white-haired man was dabbing on his lips. _He must have just gotten past a coughing fit._

"Ah, Yasutora-san! And if I'm not much mistaken, these two are the younger Kurosakis? And you are... Miss Arisawa?"

All three of the women looked a bit taken aback, but the Captain merely smiled at their slight discomfiture, and explained, "Kuchiki Rukia speaks of you often. She is... fond of the three of you."

The three relaxed slightly, and Chad even smiled. _More than just fond... she thinks of Karin and Yuzu as her own little sisters, and Tatsuki is one of the few people she really trusts in the Living World._

"For those who don't know, I am Captain Ukitake Juushiro, of Squad Thirteen of the Court Guard Squads, the military of Soul Society. At least, the official one."  
The small quirk at the corner of the man's mouth told only Chad, who knew him at least a little, that something was deeply bothering Ukitake about that statement, but he didn't press the issue.

. I'm happy to see you, and of course I'm glad that you've escaped from the mess in Karakura, but... why are you here?"

It was, unsurprisingly, Tatsuki who stepped up. Chad could see in her posture that she was nervous; she may not have been the most adept with her newly-found spiritual powers, but the power leaking from the Captain even at rest rivaled Ichigo's, at least to her own senses, and the rank with it implied that this was a man worthy of respect, and maybe fear. "I... we're here looking for my parents. They died in the attack on Karakura, and I... I didn't get to say goodbye. I... we came here to find them, if we can."

To her own ears, the reason seemed pathetic, nearly worthless, and more than a little selfish, given that she'd apparently endangered the lives of Karin, Yuzu, and Chad, not to mention the retrieval team, just to see her parents one more time, and that only if they were _extremely_ lucky.

The handsome Captain gave a wistful smile, though, with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "A worthy choice. I can see that you loved them very much. I have some good news for you, though. Fewer than one hundred and twenty-seven people died in the attack, and all of their souls were brought directly into the Barracks when they reached Soul Society. You will probably find them much easier than you expected."

At this, Tatsuki's face broke out into a shocked, but joyous smile, one that quickly reached Yuzu, and even Karin. The honey-blond gjrl actually cheered while pumping her fist, and actually let go of her twin's hand long enough to give the older girl a congratulatory hug, before the expression on the shinigami's face brought an abrupt end to the happiness.

"Ukitake-san," Chad began, doing his best not to let his worry for Tatsuki's parents show in his voice, "what is... wrong?"

With a sigh, the Captain folded up his cough towel and placed it on the desk before standing with a sigh and stepping around it, gesturing the group to sit on a circle of chairs in the corner of his office. Once everyone had been seated, and he'd called for tea, the man began to speak, his voice measured and as calming as he could make it.  
"One of the Arrancar who attacked Karakura had the ability to create Hollows out of freshly-dead souls, much faster than the usual pace. Unfortunately, we didn't discover that fact until they were already here. Several of them transformed at the same time, and those killed others. We're still trying to find out the names of the survivors, so we will know soon if your parents are among them. But I needed to let you know now, just in case... to let you prepare yourself."

Tatsuki spared one glance to Chad, but the Captain couldn't tell if she was seeking strength or compassion, or whatever. But when she returned her dark green eyes to his own, they were steeled with resolve. "It doesn't matter. I want to see them, I want to say goodbye... even if they are Hollows. Orihime said goodbye to her brother, and... I want the chance to do the same. But if they've already been killed, then... I'll be all right. I'm not alone."

The Captain smiled, seeing the small glance that shot between the two teens, and turned his attention back to the one he knew best. "Sado-san, can you give us an update on the situation in Karakura? We haven't had a report from our teams there in two days."

While the dark-skinned teen told the events that he was aware of over the last several days, including glossing over the twins' and Tatsuki's newly-found or -awakened powers, the man listened attentively, asking a few questions and nodding at the replies.

"That matches our last reports... I can only assume they're simply too busy cleaning up to report. But we haven't had any signs of significant Hollow or Arrancar sightings in the real world since you entered the Senkaimon, so they should be all right." Ukitake sighed, then looking at Chad again, changed the subject, "have you heard from the attacking force yet?"

With a subtle downward glance, Chad shook his head.

The Captain sighed once again, causing himself to cough slightly before speaking again, his gaze locked on the floor centered between the five, "We have also not received word from them- not once since they left. There was a transmission begun signaling the start of the assault, but the code was not completed before the receiver we were loaned from Squad Twelve was destroyed in the first attack on the Seireitei. Since then, we have basically been under siege. We send out many patrols a day to cover as much of the Rukongai as we can, but aside from our Barracks, the Court of Pure Souls is basically now enemy territory. There are alarms set up in the Squad Barracks and the Central Forty-Six, not to mention traps and wards of all kinds, so we'll know if they get too far in, but... for now, we're all that's left of the Gotei Thirteen."

Yuzu and Karin, not really having the slightest idea what the Captain had just said, still gasped and paled at the thought that of an entire army, there was one-thirteenth of it's total strength remaining.

Without another word, though, Chad stood up and clenched his fists at his side, "Ukitake Taicho, I have a request."

"You only have to ask, Sado-san," the white-haired man replied, a knowing smile on his face. _Sometimes, humans are so easy to predict... especially with this one._

"I wish to join the Gotei Thirteen, if you will have me, and do my part to protect Soul Society."

The gasps of the women in the room were heard even outside, causing one of the guards to knock and politely ask through the door, "Is everything all right, Taicho?"

After his assurances that things were fine, Ukitake turned his piercing eyes back on the boy standing before him. _He is strong, no doubt about that. Even Shunsui praised him. He's probably Captain-class, or at least Lieutenant... but he's still a mortal. What would the old man do?_

The Captain thought for a moment longer before reaching his conclusion. "I'm sorry, Sado-san, but at this time I don't feel I have the authority to induct a living human into the Gotei Thirteen." The faces of the girls especially, and Chad to a lesser degree, fell at once- only Tatsuki seemed relieved. But as the man kept speaking, those expressions reversed, "However, I would feel comfortable offering you a temporary place as my acting Lieutenant- at least until the others return, or we have word of their defeat."

Two muffled, but still loud thuds outside confirmed to the Captain what he'd suspected all along- as loyal as his two third seats were, there was no way they'd be able to resist eavesdropping on a meeting like this. To their credit, though, they didn't come barging in at once wondering why their 'promised position' was being usurped by another.

"I..."

Ukitake smiled, still looking up at Chad, "You don't have to agree or disagree right now. I know you want to help, and that's enough for me. Your power level is equal to that of at least a Lieutenant, but you are still a mortal human, and it's that alone that keeps me from accepting your offer at once. You simply... don't know enough about the way we function to process in a short time. However, we will do everything we can to make this arrangement mutually beneficial to both of us. Are we agreed?"

Chad hesitated for a moment before offering his hand. It took the other man a moment to understand the gesture, but with a widening smile, he extended his own and the two shook firmly, the agreement made.  
"Very well then. As of today, and until notified otherwise, Sado Yasutora is the acting Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, under command of Ukitake Juushiro, and under the advisement of... one of our Third Seats. Directly under your command will be the visitors Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Karin, and Kurosaki Yuzu. Don't let any harm come to them, Sado-san," the man finished, before calling out to Sentaro and Kiyone, who came in in under three seconds, both blushing and panting, but unwilling to meet either the Captain's or their new Lieutenant's eyes.

"I need a volunteer to work with Chad, to make sure he doesn't do anything... unfitting of a Fuku-taicho, and to help the four of them get used to Soul Societey."

As he'd expected, both raised their hands at once, but neither showed much enthusiasm. Catching a quick cue from the black-haired girl across from him, though, Ukitake pointed at the man kneeling before him with a slight grin, "Sentaro, you. Kiyone, I need you to help out and cover my Sentaro's share of my assistance. Sentaro, I need you to do whatever Sado-san asks, unless of course it goes against everything we believe. He is our Lieutenant until further notice. Understood?"

There wasn't any grumbling or groaning, but the Captain could still tell neither were pleased. As the seated officers were leaving to show the humans around, Ukitake called out, "One moment, Sado-san."

With a gesture toward Tatsuki, who looked back with a concerned expression, Chad faced his new superior officer with a firm expression, the two staring straight across at each other's height. _He's grown since he was here last, _Ukitake thought, _in more ways than one._  
"Has... Rukia-san ever mentioned anything to you, or in your presence, about our last Lieutenant?"

Chad shook his head, and muttered, "Maybe she's said something to Ichigo, but not to me."

Ukitake gave a wan smile and placed a long-fingered hand on the other man's broad shoulder as they stepped to the door, "You have some very big shoes to fill- but I have faith you can do it. Welcome to the Squad Thirteen, Sado Yasutora."

* * *

It was exactly nineteen hours and seventeen minutes, forty-five seconds from the time they left the Taicho's office until they were called back- by Tatsuki's count. The messenger who'd found them in the dining hall, still trying to act as if they belonged there, had rushed up to the two and bowed, the young woman blushing furiously when she felt Chad's eyes on her, bowed before them and gushed, "Fukutaicho, Ukitake Taicho requests your presence. And yours, honored visitors," she bowed as well to the Kurosakis and Tatsuki.

With a nod, Chad said, "Okay."

The woman stood there looking more and more uncertain as time went by, until with a nudge of her elbow into Chad's ribs, Tatsuki said, "Thanks. That's all we need- unless there was more to the message?"

She stammered out, "N- No, no, I'm sorry, Arisawa-sama, I just... wasn't sure if..."

Karin gave a little snort, "Geez, don't get all flustered. You're a Shinigami! Have some self-respect, would ya? We're just people- just like you."

When the four reached the office, they were ushered in by the guards without a word. The sight this time was much more pleasant, there was no blood on paperwork, or the desk, or anywhere in sight. In fact, the Captain looked considerably less pale than he had the day before, though he was still wan. "Ah, I'm glad you're here. Miss Arisawa, I have some good news for you. We've finished the tally of the survivors from Karakura, and it appears your parents are still alive. And, for the moment at least, still Pluses."

The full gravity of his words took a few moments to settle in past the relief on all of their faces. It was Tatsuki who spoke first, her voice filled with fear and worry, "... for the moment? What do you mean, Ukitake-san?"

The older man's eyes fell to their feet for a moment, but he raised them almost at once to look into her eyes, "Some of the people we have returned are still changing into Hollows with almost no warning. Your parents were relatively uninjured, but, since they were actually killed by an Arrancar, we... are concerned."

Yuzu's hand sought hers out at once, and the calm, soothing tranquility in the younger girl's heart soothed her own just enough to keep her knees from giving out. _ We are here, Tatsuki. We are with you, whatever happens. _

_Thank you, Yuzu._

"I still need to see them... if they turn, I want the chance to say goodbye, and... I want to be the one to purify them. They didn't deserve any of this."

Ukitake shook his head and said sadly, "Not many do in times like these."

* * *

It was still only their second day in Soul Society, though nearing the end of it, when the humans and Captain reached the holding cells for captured Hollows- the only rooms large enough- and safe enough- to store so many people in.

"Are you ready, Miss Arisawa?" Ukitake asked, his voice rich with concern. The humans before him, even the stoic Chad, seemed almost unwilling to do this, though all of them knew it was necessary. _Even Sado-san is holding hands with Miss Arisawa. And I haven't seen Karin and Yuzu separate since they arrived at my office- or when they arrived, either._

Tatsuki was a long time responding, but the slight nod she eventually gave urged the Captain to slide open the cell door with a wave of his hand and a spike of reiatsu. "I should warn you, there's a small amount of Lethality Stone in the walls and gates- your spirit pressure will feel the drain at once, though it's not near a dangerous level. It's just to help slow down attempts at escape."

With another nod, Tatsuki led the others in, not relinquishing either Chad or Yuzu's hands, so that he and the two twins had to squeeze through the doorway practically at once, forcing another small smile onto the white-haired man's face as he followed them.

And then there they were.

Looking almost exactly as they had done when she'd seen them last, only now dressed in some pajamas that looked like they'd been worn for days on end, Tatsuki's mother and father were standing, hand in hand, in the center of the otherwise-empty room.

**A/N:** Here's the second (a little short) chapter for Seven Days 2. It's sooner than I had originally intended, (having not finished my Avatar story) but I was inspired by the most recent episode of the Bleach Anime... 213, for those curious.

I won't say too much here, but...

_**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 213 OF THE MANGA, JUST AFTER THE END OF THE "PENDULUM" ARC, STOP READING NOW! THIS IS THE LAST AND ONLY WARNING!**_

So... sorry about that. But it had to be done- I'd be _pissed_ if I came across what I'm going to say and didn't like spoilers. (For the record, I hate 'em- but stay pretty well caught up)

213. "Karakura Riser". Freakin Kon in a super-hero/Sentai costume, beating the shit out of a hollow or two.

That's cool, yeah.  
But Don Kannonji and Ururu HELPING HIM? Awesome.

But the best part?

So are Chizuru and Keigo.

And so is Arisawa. Tatsuki.

The best, most amazing part?

Bear in mind, this is 'anime canon', not 'manga canon', so it may not carry over and be REALLY really real, but it is pretty damned real-

Tatsuki. Gets. Powers.

Yep, that's truth. Download the episode and watch it if you don't believe me. (I use Limewire, though I can't recommend it for everyone)

She uses some move called "Karakura Magnum", wherein she blasts the crap out of a Hollow with a yellow explosion at close range. It's similar in looks to how I imagine her more powerful attacks in this story, but I highly doubt she'd get powers like that in the show or manga- I only did it 'cause that's one way we 'know' (from the Quincy) that humans can develop.

But there's more, and in some ways it's even better!

Chizuru's Sentai name is "Karakura Erotic". Hee hee. :) (She's pink, by the way)

I forget Tatsuki's and I'm too lazy to check, but it wasn't all that funny.

Kannonji is "Karakura Riser-spirit", Ururu's is "Karakura Little Devil", or "Cute Devil". One of those.

Keigo? He's "Karakura Delicate". And he just ran away the whole time.

_However_, from a strictly speculative standpoint, let's go over this.  
A) Tatsuki has developed real power, and seems unafraid to use it- she took out more Hollows than Kon did, and as many (or more) than Ururu- though granted, Ururu wasn't using her guns.

B) Tatsuki and Chizuru, at least, spend a lot of time around Orihime, Rukia, and significant amounts around Ichigo- Tatsuki mostly when they were younger, but still. Keigo spends more time around Ichigo than Mizuiro, 'cause he's always on dates.  
Stands to reason he'd develop faster- if the other guy ever does.

C)Kannonji, for all his stupidity, really 'is' pretty powerful. It's entirely possible that he decided to take the Karakura Superheroes 'show' and make it 'real'. That seems to be the case here, actually. He may not be the 'best', but he could certainly train a total noob how to handle spirit power- like Tatsuki or even worse, Keigo.

D)Afro-head makes an appearance, sorely wounded- and he runs to THEM. Implying that even that weakling acknowledges that they're stronger than him.

E) This whole Karakura-Riser thing was, if not originally his idea, created and set up by one Uruhara Kisuke, a man we KNOW is very intelligent, and an amazing combatant, as well as a skilled teacher.

It's entirely within the bounds of believability- for an anime, at least- that he's trained them while Ichigo and the others have been gone, in preparations for the Winter War.

Now, we haven't seen any real evidence of that, especially in the Manga, but it stands to reason that, as lazy as he is, since Uruhara is a compassionate guy (at heart), he'd want people to be able to protect themselves from Hollows- especially the ones that Hollows would be drawn to.

Anyway, speculation rant over.  
If I've offended you or ruined your enjoyment for the Anime- sorry, I did warn you. :)

But on the plus side- at least it got me wanting to get this chapter out really fast. :)

(I just finished watching the Anime about 3 min before I started writing)

Till next time, Kiddies, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

(Also, if you please- do NOT post comments about this little rant on your reviews- I don't want to spoil people there. If you would like to have a discussion about it, feel free to PM me or set up a Chat room or Forum, or something)

Edit: Fixed the Mizuiro/Keigo mix up. (I really do know which is which, I just had a... moment. I promise! But thanks for pointing it out. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

**A/N:**So, then... first of all, sorry for the long absence. I won't offer some lame excuse, just say "Real-world, for-profit (I hope, eventually), takes priority. And inspiration like that doesn't come along every day.

Second: I thought, honestly, that I'd posted this chapter (short as it is) right after finishing it. Shows what I know, I guess- it's been done for over 4 months now, or something- I finished it the day after I posted chapter two. Ah well. Chap. 4 is in the works.

As always, don't own Bleach, the world(s), or the characters- I just use 'em for fun, not profit.

**Chap. 3 Angels and Demons**

"Tats.... Tatsuki?"

The youngest Kurosaki's eyes welled with the emotion in her neighbor's voice on seeing her daughter. But what Yuzu didn't think the warrior-girl knew was just _why_. _She thinks... Tatsuki's dead. Like she and Arisawa-san are._

"Mom... Dad... I'm so... happy to see you again!" In a rush, the teen girl pulled her hand from Chad's reassuring grip and dashed forward the twenty or so steps to reach her parents, where she leapt into their waiting arms, sobbing harder than any of those present could ever remember- including Tatsuki and her parents.

"Come," the white-haired Shinigami said in a quiet voice after a few moments, "let's give the Arisawas some privacy," placing a light but firm hand on Karin and Yuzu's shoulders, and giving Chad a glance as he turned them back the way they had come.

Chad took a single step backwards before he turned and walked calmly ahead of the others toward the door, but both Ukitake and Chad had caught a glimpse of a smile through the tall teen's shaggy hair. _I'm happy you got to see them, Tatsuki. Just... please don't forget about the rest of us. _

The only one who seemed unwilling to leave was Yuzu, but her raven-haired sister seemed eager to escape the mushy reunion. The younger, though, kept glancing back with a hint of worry in her eyes.

When the group reached the white, stone hallway outside of the large chamber, Captain Ukitake slid the door shut slowly, just far enough for the latch to catch, before letting out a smile, contented sigh that nonetheless caused a minor coughing fit.

After he'd recovered, he looked evenly at Chad and said in a mild voice, "Lieutenant Sado, thank you once again for coming, and bringing news of the Living World with you, such as it was. But I have a number of duties to attend to, just now, so I was wondering if I could ask you to stay and guard this cell until...?"

Chad nodded, and the Captain stepped away, but he paused when Karin blurted, "Hey, old guy. Where's the key to this lock? Where's the _hole_?"

Ukitake looked over his shoulder and said, "A Kurosaki could open it with a finger. It will respond to your reiatsu, but not a Hollow's. Sado-san may have a harder time opening it, but he should be able to force it, if nothing else. From the outside, they are easy to open. From the inside..." then gave a little smile as he continued back the way they had come.

The three fell into silence after he'd passed around the first corner, Yuzu and Karin taking positions directly across from the jail-style door of the chamber, and Chad leaning against the wall right next to the door. Karin's eyes closed after a moments and she relaxed, willing herself to get some much-needed rest while she could. _'cause I just _know_ that old man and Chad are gonna be asking for our help for something or other really soon._

* * *

"But Tatsuki, why are you here? You should have escaped, should have fled, not gotten yourself killed trying to-"

The girl's reply shocked her father's worried, regretful statement into halting. Laughing, pulling just slightly away from her parents so she could look into their faces, Tatsuki said, "I'm not dead! We came to this world through this weird Gate-thing... but I'm still flesh-and-blood, promise!"

Their disbelief was evident, largely, she was sure, because of everything that had been explained to them since their awakening here. For instance, the fact that the Seireitei was, in fact, a place for the dead. That the Soul Society as a whole was the place human souls came until they were reborn again into the realm of the living. That the Shinigami- Death Gods- had the job of both escorting and protecting those souls. All of which lead them, as was intended, to the inevitable conclusion that they had, in fact, died.

So it was a bit of a hard thing to take, just after they'd begun to truly accept that fact, that their firstborn child had arrived before them. Even more so when she had seemed so _happy_ to see them. The thought that had first raced through her mother's mind was, _Did Tatsuki... kill herself... to find us?_

But after the girl's brief- and confusing- explanation, she did her best to demonstrate the abilities she had begun to awaken, and it was largely that which convinced her parents that she was closer to the superhuman Chad, or even a Shinigami, than to a deceased soul.

Which lead her father, relieved as he was that she was alive and well after all, to think,_Our daughter is so strong... she doesn't need us any more. It's only natural for a child to leave their parents behind, to surpass them... but I didn't expect it to be so soon. She hardly looks like she's even mourned our deaths._

And while that thought was crushed bitterly for the weak, unworthy thought it was, remnants of it still lingered, poisoning the man's mind slowly.

Two hours passed while Tatsuki relayed to her parents the story of the past week in the living world, glossing over the details of spending a night in Chad's arms (fully clothed) on his bed, then on the Kurosaki's couch the next day, but making sure to mention that she finally had what looked like a real boyfriend, not just a boy friend. And that she was, above all else, happy. Happy to have him in her life, happy to have her friends, happy to see her parents again, one last time, and happy that her little brother and sister were still alive and safe with their grandparents.

* * *

"She's so happy," Karin said at last breaking the silence in the hallway, "it's like she thinks they're angels. Like they have wings and are folding her in them along with their arms. Like they're going to protect her from everything that's happened, and everything that's coming."

Chad grunted, visibly pleased with the analogy, but knowing all the same that it would never last._ But I didn't think Karin-chan would be like Ichigo and like poetic stuff too. _And then the stray thought, _Maybe I should get her help in writing some of our lyrics. Tch, right. She'd probably try to kick my ass for suggesting something so 'girly'._

Yuzu, though, frowned, her small, kind face scrunched into an uncharacteristic scowl, "They aren't."

Her sister looked over at her in surprise, her eyes wide, and even Chad looked up to stare into the soft brown yes of the young girl.

"What?"

Yuzu shook her head quickly, looking down, refusing to meet either's gaze, and mumbled, "They aren't angels. They're demons... they just don't know it yet. But they will soon."

Karin and Chad found each other's eyes, then moved to the door at once- just as Tatsuki began to scream.

**A/N:** Here's the third short chapter for Seven Days 2. It's been a long while since I last wrote in this world, but what can you do? I wrote a novel and a half since then. Now if only I could 2nd and 3rd draft them, I'd probably be set to publish. (I know, the bane of all novice writers...)

Anyway, as a side-note, I have to recommend some Violin music to everyone. I know classical and neo-classical music aren't everyone's cup of tea, and that's cool- but if you've ever been interested, I want to recommend one Vanessa May (a Phillipino woman, I believe- but I could be totally off), who is an incredible- awe-inspiring, really- player.

Secondly, one David Garrett. While he doesn't quite speak to me like Mrs. May does in her playing, his technical skill is, if anything, better. Mr. Garrett actually just came out with a new CD, and I highly recommend picking it up. It's not even all classical- only 6/13 tracks are even close to classical, and only 3 of those are really classic. It's good stuff, on both of their albums, (I think Mrs. May has 3-4, but I've only ever found one- titled "The Violin Player") and I can't stop listening to both.

On a non-story related note, I have an announcement to make- when I finish my current projects, (Including my AU/Konoha's destroyed at the beginning of the story Naruto fic in the works) I'm probably going to bow out of Fanfiction writing forever. It just takes too much time and energy to maintain some semblance of having a life, writing books, and writing this too. As fun as it is, it's like... dating the Internet Idol of the Month, then returning to the girl next door- the girl you've loved your whole life. Or something.

Sorry, that was probably a horrible analogy, but I tried to put it in words most manga/fanfiction readers will get. :)

Also, as a follow-up to Chapter 2's final rant: Yes, I am aware that the 'storyline' where Tatsuki demonstrates powers- amongst other awesomeness- is 'probably' not really related to 'Canon', I have this observation to make: Who cares? It's super-freakin-cool anyway. So I'm gonna run with it. :)

Sometimes a little fanservice is all it takes to make one's day for... a long time. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood's End

**A/N:** Well, will wonders never cease! A new Bleach chapter! This one's taken me, almost literally, forever and a day to complete. You can thank the new (shippuden-style) Bleach for the inspiration to get me writing again- I only had about half of the chapter done before then (and that was a struggle, believe me). However, it's done now, and a full 5 pages without A/N's. :)

So- enough of my rambling (mostly, see the A/N after chapter title), on with the show!

**Chap. 4 Childhood's End** _(A-N yes, I know both this and the last chapter titles are taken from other people's books. One is worth reading, the other imho, is less so- this chapter is named after a better book. It wasn't intentional, but there's only so many words that can get the message across- so my apologies to Sir Arthur C. Clarke, and Dan Brown.)_

Before the door slammed against the wall next to him, Chad could not see what had made his new girlfriend cry out in what had sounded like abject terror. He could see her hands covering her mouth, her parents standing behind her, but no sign of danger, no outward appearance of struggle.

It was, in fact, Karin's thrown rock, engulfed in reiatsu, that jarred his senses enough to tell the difference between what he _saw_ and what he _expected_ to see.

They were, of course, still recognizable. In fact, they were almost totally still human- in appearance. But the trickle of tell-tale white had begun to flow from the tear ducts, nostrils, and mouth of first Tatsuki's father, and then her mother. The process was still slow, but speeding rapidly, while Tatsuki looked on, screaming silently now, her back shaking with anger, terror, and horror.

One massive, brown-skinned fist raised without even half a thought, then crashed forward, shattering the protective barriers and Lethality Stone holding the gate in place. There was a tingling numbness in Sado's arm that faded quickly, just as any sentience or rationality did.

There it was again. That persistent, scratchy dragging of something sharp across his flesh. It didn't hurt him, of course. His skin was as hard as diamond, his resilience underneath that something humans could only dream of. And yet, it _irritated_ him so.

Another half-formed thought, an almost-involuntary reflex, and the crushing strength of his right arm twitched the creature- if a creature it was- off of him. Distantly, the man- or was he a man at all? Registered the receding, feminine scream of fear and then pain.

Another contact against his _hierro_, this one much lower, between his massive, armored legs. Some part of his mind recognized that, had he still been fully human, the blow would surely have been exceedingly painful. But any reproductive organs there now were either heavily armored, or not there at all, because the shorter, dark-clothed creature that had kicked him as hard as her small frame could, then leapt back, clutching her ankle and wincing, had barely even attracted his notice.

No, the only things he really had the mental energy to pay attention to now were... _everything_. To him, at least. The first was the blood- so much blood. It was everywhere. In the remnants of his man-clothing, in his tangled hair, even between the mask that was a part of him and his face. It was elsewhere, as well- splattering the distant walls, but mostly splayed like someone had poured red paint out at his feet, gallons of it, all at once.

The second... well, that was, if anything, infinitely more important. The... _**hunger**_**. **It was pervasive, all-consuming. For more blood, for flesh, for destruction, for souls... the more precious to him, in his old life, the better.

Yet another niggling, incessant buzzing at his consciousness- in his head, in his ears, in his mind. _Sado-san! Please stop! Don't- don't hurt anyone else! Karin and Tatsuki-chan- they- they're- _

With a grunt, and a save of his mighty arm, the Hollow dismissed the telepathic twin's pleading, and turned his attention to the most powerful smell in the room.

_I know you..._

He wasn't sure if the statement was groaned out through the boney mask, or purely internal, but to him, there was no difference. The only difference was that the tall man with long, white hair stood in the doorway, his hand resting gently on the one weapon in the room capable of piercing his mighty _hierro_, even his Giant's Arm.

"All Waves," the tall man spoke, his voice and gestures as the blade was drawn controlled and measured, though even in his maddened, hunger-consumed state, the Hollow that was once Sado Yasutora could see the righteous fury behind his enemy's eyes, "Rise now and become my shield. Lightning, Strike now and become my blade!"

_Sōgyo no Kotowari. I know that blade- those blades. He is... Captain... my Captain... I cannot- no! He will... kill..._

For all the rage, all the fury, and the power flowing through the once-man, he could no more defend himself from the sudden assault than could the new-born Hollows that had once been Tatsuki's parents defend themselves against him.

There was a final spray of blood that floated upwards past Chad's eyes as he fell backwards, the room spinning wildly, before darkness claimed him.

"I don't think you will need to worry, Miss Arisawa. Your friend is made of stern stuff. If our Ichigo could withstand the transformation into a Vizard, I'm certain that Lieutenant Sado can withstand... whatever it was that happened to him."

The words floated to him faintly, distantly, but there was some difference, something undefined, between the last time he'd heard that voice speak and now.  
Perhaps it was the lack of _hierro_. Or the fact that his arms were now, once again, purely human. _In form, at least. The power is still there..._

Or it could be that the bloodlust was gone, and he was, once again hearing with his ears.

_I killed Tatsuki's parents._

_She came all the way here just to say goodbye, and I killed them in front of her._

_I..._

_What have I done?_

"He's awake now," a soft, quiet voice said, filled with regret and sadness.

"Ah, thank you, young Miss Kurosaki." Then the strong, but gentle voice turned directly to Chad where he lay, "I'm glad to have you back with us, Lieutenant. You had me worried for a moment- it's not lightly that I release my Shikai, but I feared against an opponent like yourself I had no choice. Even then, I hesitated, and it was that lack of attention that caused me to slip, injuring you further than I'd have liked."

Chad groaned, and to his left, the hoarse voice of Karin muttered, "Stay still, I'll get you some water. Don't move too much, you're in bad shape. This isn't like that time you got hit by a truck."

"Tats... Tatsuki?"

He heard, just barely, a half-drawn breath catch in a constricted throat, before slippered feet rushed away, and he heard a door slide open and slam closed immediately after.

A moment later, Juushiro sighed, "So sad. I think she needs a little more time, after... all that's happened. But don't worry, Lieutenant, she'll be all right. Miss Arisawa is made of stern stuff as well."

"But I... killed her-"

"You did not," Chad's broken, halting voice was interrupted by Yuzu's soft, measured, and somehow comforting- despite being nearly half Chad's age and much less than half of his size- voice, "you didn't kill her parents, Sado-san. They were already gone, I could feel the change coming over them. Karin said I was talking out loud. Didn't you hear me?"

Vague memories of sound and sight came back in flickers, but that simple action caused his head to spike with pain, which only worsened when his left arm tried to move up to his temple. There was a jarring flash of agony on top of the pounding headache, stretching from his elbow to his wrist.  
"Don't move too much, Sado-kun," he heard Ukitake say from what sounded like a mile or more away, "especially that arm. That's where I did the most damage- fortunately your shield-arm protected you more on the other side."

Karin looked across Chad's body to meet her twin's gaze. "What's he feeling?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the large teen was conscious and in the room.

"Pain, mostly," Yuzu replied sadly, "physical, mental, emotional... he's a mess. But he's healing. I'm deadening what I can, but I'm getting tired. I won't be able to do it for more than a few more minutes. And I need to speak to Arisawa-san before I pass out."

Yuzu nodded, speaking over the white-haired Captain, who politely closed his mouth after only a syllable, "Take some of my energy. I feel fine, and I doubt I'll need to fight soon."  
The younger twin frowned, but reached a hand over Chad's stomach to grasp her sister's and closed her eyes. During this process, the quiet hum of the pseudo-machines in the Squad 13 infirmary returned the injured man back to unconsciousness.

"Arisawa-san," Yuzu began about an hour later, "do you want to ta- _wow!_ It's so beautiful!"

Tatsuki gave a sad smile, but didn't bother to acknowledge the younger girl's words or presence in any other fashion. Her eyes were locked on a single large cherry tree that occupied the lowest point in a shallow, wide valley in the center of Squad 13's training grounds.

According to what she'd been told, this spot was where Orihime and Rukia (amongst others, such as Shiba Kaien) had come to relax after training, or simply to spend some quiet time alone.

That thought suited Tatsuki just fine, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain the cacophony of her emotions and mental state to the younger girl- she wasn't sure if she understood it enough to do so, anyway.

Yuzu came to a stop standing beside Tatsuki, about a foot away and several feet shorter, on the edge of the saucer-shaped valley. "I can see why you came here. It's peaceful in a way we haven't seen in several days- longer, if you count from when Nii-san and Otou-san left with Rukia-nee-chan."  
Tatsuki nodded, but said nothing.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened, so I'm just going to say one thing and not mention it again until you're ready, okay? Then we can talk about whatever, or we can sit here in silence. Whatever you want."

This time, the martial artist didn't respond at all, but Yuzu took that for the tacit permission it was- there were benefits to being an Empath. "Your parents were already gone when Chad came into the room. He didn't kill them, that Espada did, as surely as he almost killed Chad. All Chad did was protect you from the monsters they had become."

Again, Tatsuki didn't visibly react, but Yuzu, her senses more acute in the soul-particle rich environment of Soul Society than they ever had been on Earth, was able to detect the slightest, subtle shift in the older girl's mental state that would, eventually, lead to healing.

_I'm glad she believed me,_ Yuzu thought,_ I would hate to have to _force_ her into accepting the truth. I never want to do that, if I can help it. It hurts too much._

Yuzu, for her part, would never forget the one and only time she'd ever had to forcibly change the way someone felt about an issue- because it had been her own father.

"_Otou-san, why can't you just leave Nii-san alone? He _has_ to do this!"_

"_You don't understand, Yuzu!" his words had been harsh, almost cruel, though she could sense the love behind them. It was the last time he'd ever yelled at her- at anyone except Ichigo, as far as she knew. "Your brother's going to get himself _killed_! He's already practically died three times in as many months! And now he wants to go all the way to the world of the dead and rescue someone who _belongs_ there! I can't, I won't allow it! His place is here, with us, with his family!"_

_The argument had gone on for nearly an hour, until Karin padded into the kitchen doorway and muttered, softly, her own eyes showing- for her- indescribable amounts of pain- "Ichi's almost home. Better wrap it up."_

_A moment later, Yuzu's decision had been made- one way or the other, she knew she was right. Karin's approval of her plan- explained or not, they were twins and knew how the other thought better than anyone else- and her reiatsu, tiny though it usually appeared, flared to resemble her older brother's._

_Isshin, though his own power level was truly immense compared to any normal human, was not prepared for the assault, an attack that he wasn't even aware his youngest child could produce._

_Understanding and care washed through him, overriding his desire to protect and nurture his oldest child.  
Where the need to keep him safe, home, away from danger had once been, there was now a desire- built upon the facade he had presented to that very son- for Ichigo to spread his wings and _fly_, to reach so far beyond the nest that, unless he chose to, his family would never be able to catch him again.  
And that had been it. When Ichigo got home, Isshin greeted him in his usual fashion, and didn't say a word about him staying home. The next day, Yuzu distantly felt the soul-signatures of Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida, Inoue Orihime, and Yasutora Sado disappear far below the Urahara Shoten.  
And Isshin said not a word against it._

_That night, though, Yuzu cried harder than she could remember having done before, harder even than she had when she had first heard that Masaki had died._

"That must have been something, to overwhelm a guy with as much reiatsu as Isshin," Tatsuki said, pulling Yuzu out of her reverie.

The auburn-haired girl frowned. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki-san- was I talking out loud?"

The black-haired girl shook her head, smiling, though still sadly, "No... I saw it, I guess from the middle of the argument on. Felt everything you felt, I guess, too."

Yuzu nodded and looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"'s nothing to be ashamed of, really," Tatsuki said, not looking directly at the other girl again, "you made a choice and stuck with it. Who can say, now, if it was the right or wrong choice? Or if there was even a right or wrong to begin with? From what I heard, Rukia would've died if Ichigo and the others hadn't come to save her. But then again, maybe if Ichigo hadn't stalled the execution, that Aizen-bastard wouldn't have gotten to the Hogiyaki-thing- whatever Rukia had inside her- in time, and we could have avoided this whole war."

Yuzu nodded, but didn't look at the other girl all the same. Instead, she turned her eyes out where Tatsuki was looking, staring blankly at the distant cherry tree. "Do you approve of slavery, Tatsuki-san?"

She snorted. "'course not."

"But I made a slave of my father, that day. My _own father_. I overrode his ability to choose, forced him to make the choice I wanted him to. It doesn't matter that I did it for a good cause, doesn't matter that I think it _needed_ to happen- I still do think it did- what matters is that I took away _his choice_."

Tatsuki nodded. "Yep. And... so?"

"So?" the normally-calm girl shrieked, spinning to glare upwards at the other girl, fists clenched at her side, "So I did something _evil!_ I'm as much a monster as-"

Yuzu's words were cut off as the breath was pushed from her lungs by Tatsuki's bone-crushing hug.  
The older girl whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the faint breeze in the tree, "We all do things we aren't proud of, Yuzu. We all make 'mistakes'. But we can only go one way. We can't go backwards- only forwards. So you think you did something wrong. I agree with it- slavery's horrible, and that method is probably the most despicable I've ever heard of. But good came of it, and it's intentions were good."

Yuzu sniffed, unsure of whether she wanted to hug the older girl or punch her, but forced a few words out her constricted throat, "The road to hell's paved with-"

The hug got tighter, "Do you think I'm evil for not letting you talk? For giving you a hug, doing my best to make you feel better? I don't want you to feel this way, if I could override your emotions, I would. What I want to do isn't really any different than what you _can_ do. But that's not my point, anyway.

"My point is," she continued, her voice softening to a level that no one outside of Orihime and Chad had heard in over ten years, "You can't change what you've _done_, all you can do is make a choice for now, and for the future. Are you going to do it again? If yes, then under what circumstances? If faced with a similar problem, would you choose it again? If you won't do it again- then what could make you change your mind? If there's nothing, then... you will also have to accept the possible consequences of that choice."

Yuzu sniffed, but her arms finally circled Tatsuki's waist.  
"I know, kiddo," Tatsuki said, able to feel the despair washing over her from the younger girl, "I can feel it, too. But I do have some good news."

"What's that?"

The raven-haired girl gave another sad smile, looking out over Yuzu's hair back towards the barracks, "Being able to understand that lesson is one of the first real steps toward growing up. And you're years ahead of the game, if you get it now. Most adults I know still don't really get it."

"Really?"

Tatsuki nodded, resting her chin gently on the other's crown, "Yep. I know just a few people that get it. Ichigo's one. Rukia, even Orihime kind of gets it. But that's about it. Chad hasn't really gotten it, yet, I don't think. But you do, I can tell."

There was silence for a long time, as both girl's emotions calmed.  
"Growing up sucks, Tatsuki-chan."

"Ooh, now I have some bad news for ya, kiddo," she replied, grinning for real.  
"What's that?"

"It gets worse- a _lot_ worse- before it gets better."

Yuzu looked like she wanted to cry again as the pair started walking back to the barracks, hand in hand.

"They're coming back," Karin said to the Squad Captain, before ducking back inside Chad's infirmary room. Ukitake thanked her, but the black-haired Kurosaki wasn't really listening. Instead, she was telling a story of her own to the semi-conscious young man laying on the bed in front of her.

"So, there I was- a soul bound for torment as a Hollow, and a living, innocent old man. I only had time to save one, and I knew it. My powers had only awakened a couple of weeks before, and I hadn't really practiced any, so I knew- just knew- that no matter how much I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to save both. So I acted, one soul found peace in the afterlife, and an old man died a painful death- and he also found peace in the afterlife. But because of my, of _my_ actions, he died. An innocent man died- I killed him as much as the hollow. Do you understand?"

Chad didn't react, but she knew he was thinking as well as he could through the kido-induced stupor.

"My point is," she continued, eager to make sure he understood before Tatsuki returned to the room, so that he would be all right if Yuzu hadn't been able to help the other girl and she ran again, "you had a choice- act to save Tatsuki, or not act and let her die. You made a choice, it was the right choice, and one less innocent, good person died. The fact that they were already Hollows just makes it easier to bear."

"That's... easier...?"

Chad's slightly slurred voice, already hard for Karin to understand sometimes due to his accent, was remarkably clear for those two words. "Yep, tons easier. Remember, my sister's ability? She felt what you felt, and showed me. I know what you felt, and it's not as bad as knowing you killed someone for real. Tatsuki... they're her parents. She might need some time, but she'll be okay. She doesn't blame you, not really. And she really does love you, Yuzu told me so. You'll be all right in the end, if that stupid, sappy song is right, anyway."

"What... song?"

"I donno the name. Something by the Bugles, or the Crickets, or something. Maybe the Beetles. Stupid band name. The line I'm talking about says "All you need is love", or something. It's a good song, if you like that mushy sorta stuff, but I only remember it 'cause of Yuzu. It's one of her favorites."

"Sing a bit?"

Karin snorted, but obliged, grumbling a bit before she began about never _ever_ making her do this again.

Just four lines in, the door opened, revealing not only Tatsuki and Yuzu, but also Ukitake, Sentaro, and Kiyone.  
Karin's face was redder than Kiyone's hair in moments.

**A/N2:** Ah, another chapter (finally) come and gone. As with the previous short, _Seven days _to_ Heaven_ (or did I call it 'from' on ?) this one will be 7 chapters. There will (likely) be a 3rd chapter dealing with Chad/Tats, but I don't know if I'll keep the name pattern going- I'm not sure how I can follow it, except maybe "Seven days out of Heaven"- which may actually work, now that I think on it, for what I have planned. After that (which, knowing me, will still be a long time coming), I'll likely start working on either the Orihime/Uryuu pairing, or get straight to the IchiRuki. For what it's worth, I have also all-but decided on some other, more minor pairings- like Chizuru/Rangiku (this is more of a favor to my sis than anything, since she's 'of Chizuru's ilk' and has a major jones for Rangiku- it's the boobs- than anything else), Hinamori/Hitsugaya, and Kiyone/Sentaro (I know, that's a weird one, but I kinda like it).

Oh, and Hanataro/I'm not telling, but he gets some love. (Spoiler: She has silver hair and is in his squad. If that's not a spoiler, I don't know what is.)

Anyway that's the 'plan'. Notice there's no dates- as far as Fanfics go, One Hour (Naruto) and Late Blossoms II (Naruto again) get the priority, but at least for the time being, Bleach ranks above Harry Potter- we'll see if that changes with Deathly Hallows movie 1 comes out- in two days, yay! But as I'm not posting a HP story till it's done, you haven't seen that, yet.

Of course, Fanfic writing still takes a back seat to for-profit writing, but eh- whatcha gonna do?

Till next time!


End file.
